In recent years there has been a growing interest in finding novel extracts from plants to make medicines or health foods for preventing and curing diseases or improving human health. Using medicinal herbal plants for treating diseases or improving human health has long been a tradition in China. The Chinese herbal plants have been excellent resources for developing these extracts. More and more novel plant extracts have been developed from Chinese medicinal plants, such as Ginseng, Ginkgo, Chongcao and etc. (Zhang TCH et al., 2000).
Wenguanguo is a plant that is endemic to China (Zhu YCH et al, 1989), and it has been used as a folk remedy for curing enuresis for a long time (Chen Y et al., 1985; Zhu YCH et al, 1989). However, Wenguanguo has not been fully explored as a potential medicine or health food for preventing cerebral dysfunction and improving cerebral function. In Chinese patents CN1092991A and CN1092992A, a kernel powder made from Wenguanguo seed kernel has been studied and a medicine called Yiniaoting has been developed for the treatment of enuresis. However, the content of the bioactive ingredients Saponin in Yiniaoting is very low and therefore, large dosages are inevitable for effective treatment. Furthermore, the process of making Yiniaoting from Wenguanguo seeds is arduous, costly and complicated. In this invention two novel extracts from the Wenguanguo husks are provided and methods of producing them are developed. These extracts offer improved medicinal effects and lower processing costs.